kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Baby Boo
Baby Boo (다온빈) is a four-member girl group under Hyunda Company. They debuted on June 5, 2015 with their first digital single "Boo Boo Boo". History '2015: Debut with "Boo Boo Boo"' The group debuted with four members (Soli, Shine, Daon and Chaei) on June 5, 2015 with the digital single "Boo Boo Boo". Their name was derived from one of the lyrics in their debut song. '2016: "12 O'Clock", "Kiss Me", departures of Sori and Chaei, new members Jiyouni and Sehee' On January 19, they made their first comeback with the single "12 O'Clock", consisting of members Shine and Daon. On May 24, Baby Boo had a comeback as a trio, with new member Dabin, on the single "Kiss Me". With this comeback it was officially announced that Sori and Chaei were no longer members of the group. In late September/early October, it was announced that a new member named Jiyouni was added to the group, making them once again four-members. In December, they were joined by a fifth-member named Sehee. '2017: "Right Now", departures of Sehee and Jiyouni, "Keep Your Eyes On My Body", Shine's departure' On January 5, the group had their official comeback as a 5 member with the song "Right Now". In February, the label posted on Baby Boo's official accounts and their fancafe that members Jiyouni and Sehee have decided to leave the group and the company.Sehee and Jiyouni departure's confirmation post On May 4, the group had a comeback with the digital single "Keep Your Eyes On My Body". On November 16, Shine made her solo debut with the digital single "#My Way" but shortly left the group afterwards. Member Dabin participated in the idol rebooting show The Unit but was eliminated in episode 7, and ranked #48. '2018: New members Hajin and Jelly and their later departure, Daon & Dabin's departures, new line-up and Shine's re-joining' In May, the group's Instagram account confirmed the additions of two new members: Hajin and Jelly. On July 17, 2018, Baby Boo's official Instagram and Twitter account's names were changed from "Baby Boo" to "DAONBIN". It was later confirmed that Hajin, Jelly, Dabin had left the group. In August, Daon and Dabin also left the group and company and would reform and re-debut as a duo called DAONBIN while managing to keep the original accounts Baby Boo's Dabin and Daon leave the group In November 2018, the group introduced their new line-up consisting of Ha One, Hyo Kyung, Ji Eun and original member Shine.Baby Boo presents new line-up after disbandment rumors '2019: Ji Eun's departure, Ring-Ring-Ring' On February 26, Baby Boo made a comeback with their sixth digital single titled "Ring-Ring-Ring", Before the release it was confirmed that member Ji Eun left the group earlier that year. Members * Shine (샤인) * Ha One (하원) * Hyo Kyung (효경) ;Past * Soli (소리) * Chaei (채이) * Jiyouni (지유니) * Sehee (세희) * Hajin (하진) * Jelly (젤리) * Daon (다온) * Dabin (다빈) * Ji Eun (지은) Discography Digital singles * "Boo Boo Boo" (2015) * "12 O'Clock" (2016) * "Kiss Me" (2016) * "Right Now" (2017) * "Keep Your Eyes On My Body" (2017) * "Ring-Ring-Ring" (2019) Gallery Baby Boo Boo Boo Boo promo photo (2).png|"Boo Boo Boo" (1) Baby Boo Boo Boo Boo promo photo (1).png|"Boo Boo Boo" (2) Baby Boo 12 O'clock promo photo.png|"12 O'Clock" Baby Boo Kiss Me promo photo (1).png|"Kiss Me" (1) Baby Boo Kiss Me promo photo (2).png|"Kiss Me" (2) Baby Boo Kiss Me promo photo (3).png|"Kiss Me" (3) Baby Boo Kiss Me promo photo (4).png|"Kiss Me" (4) Baby Boo Keep Your Eyes On My Body promo photo (2).png|"Keep Your Eyes On My Body" (1) Baby Boo Keep Your Eyes On My Body promo photo (3).png|"Keep Your Eyes On My Body" (2) Baby Boo as a four member group (with Hajin and Jelly).png|Baby Boo in late 2018 (L-R: Daon, Hajin, Jelly, Dabin) References Official links ;Hyunda Company * Instagram * YouTube Category:Groups Category:Female groups Category:Baby Boo Category:2015 debuts